The Effects Of A Spell
by Rosaleen
Summary: COMPLETE: Harry casts a spell to reverse the efficts of the Dark Mark on Severus, with interesting results. Set in Ankha's
1. Default Chapter

The Effects of a Spell  
  
By  
  
Rosaleen  
  
SUMMARY: Missing scene from Chapter 19 of GSFI "To Aide a Deception". What happened while Harry was recovering from the effects of casting the Dark Mark Reversal Spell.  
  
DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all  
  
NOTE: Mainly light fluff but some angst in later chapters. You have been warned!  
  
Albus pushed the plate aside and shifted him to a more comfortable position. He cradled the young one to his chest and began to sing softly, soothing the weary boy to sleep. He glanced up when someone chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked haughtily. Severus was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, a broad smile on his face.  
  
"You. I've never seen you act like this, not even around me," he said. Albus pulled Harry closer.  
  
"You've never been quite like this. Besides, I've never had anyone to baby before and he's part of my family now, my grandson, I have the right," he claimed. Severus held up his hands in a sign of surrender, his smile widening.  
  
"No need to defend yourself Albus, this isn't a courtroom. I was just making an observation," he pushed away from the doorframe and took his place on the bed, "And a true one at that," he pointed out. The headmaster sighed.  
  
"I love him Severus, just as I love you." Severus laid his head against the man's shoulder.  
  
"I know Albus. I know."  
  
GSFI Chapter 19-To Aide A Deception  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Albus and Severus sat in silence for a while; each lost in his own thoughts. Harry slept peacefully in his grandfather's arms, a vague smile on his face.  
  
"Well," said Albus at last, "It seems we will have a little one to look after for a few days." Severus nodded.  
  
"Yes. I suppose we'll have to wait for him to wake before we can see how much care he needs." He reached out to stroke his son's soft cheek. Harry's smile widened and he sighed in his sleep.  
  
"I still have a few things from when you were little," smiled Albus, "Toys and books mainly."  
  
Severus blushed as he remembered the stories Albus had told him about his few days as a two-year-old. He had been fifteen when James Potter and Sirius Black had slipped a de-ageing potion into his drink. Albus never seemed to tire of telling him about his antics as a young child, much to his dismay.  
  
"Why don't I get them then?" suggested Severus, trying to avoid those twinkling blue eyes.  
  
Albus told him where they were and Severus returned with several brightly- coloured books and some toys, including bath toys. In truth he was looking forward to babying Harry as much as Albus was but he wasn't going to tell the Headmaster that. He was a Slytherin for Merlin's sake!  
  
Some time later Harry stirred and opened his eyes. They were just as wide and innocent as they had been that morning and Dumbledore smiled gently down at him.  
  
"Hello my little one," he said, "Decided to wake up for a while hmm?"  
  
Harry didn't answer but a mischievous smile formed on his lips and he reached for his grandfather's glasses. This caused Albus to start in surprise and Severus to double over laughing.  
  
"I knew there was some Slytherin in you Fireling." The Potions Master chortled.  
  
"For the last time, he's a Gryffindor." Albus mock-scolded and proceeded to remove his spectacles from Harry's grasp. Harry's eyes filled with tears.  
  
Albus was quite shocked by this behaviour. He had expected Harry to behave as a young child but not quite as young as this. He supposed that, as Seri and Kit had suggested, the spell had taken a lot out of his grandson. He paused in his thoughts to pacify Harry.  
  
"Oh there there my little fire child," he cooed as he wiped some tears of the boy's cheeks, "Look what I have for you." He took a little Gryffindor lion from the pile of toys beside Severus and offered it to Harry. Harry reached out to take it and then pulled his hand back, looking uncertain.  
  
"That's yours child." Severus told him gently, "You may hold it."  
  
Harry saw their encouraging smiles and took the lion into his arms. He smiled contentedly and started to examine the new toy.  
  
"Distraction works wonderfully well with young children." smiled Dumbledore. "I didn't expect him to be this young." Severus mused. He looked a little worried and Albus laid a fatherly hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry child. It will be fine." he said softly, "Besides, this is a good way to build more trust with Harry. I am sure his childhood memories were not happy ones."  
  
He shifted his grandson into Severus's arms.  
  
"Why don't you hold him for a while? I want to stretch my legs."  
  
Severus smiled and settled Harry carefully onto his lap. The boy seemed very pleased and leaned his head on his father's shoulder.  
  
"Da." He slurred. Severus stared at him, open-mouthed.  
  
"Yes that's right little one," Albus beamed, "You stay with your Daddy while I go for a little walk." He patted Harry on the head and left the room, humming merrily to himself.  
  
Harry was evidently pleased with his progress and decided to try again.  
  
"Da Da." he said, his voice innocent and childish.  
  
Severus was overwhelmed with emotion. His child really was a child now, if only for a little while. Harry's trusting gaze soothed his fears. He was going to make sure his son's short spell in early childhood was a happy one.  
  
"Yes Childing. Daddy is here," he whispered to Harry, "I will always be here to care for you."  
  
Harry beamed in delight and reached for a few strands of his father's long black hair.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Severus chided gently catching Harry's hand in mid-grab, "I'm a Slytherin after all, unlike your grandpa."  
  
"Ga," said Harry, "Ga Ga."  
  
Severus wished that Albus hadn't left so soon. He made a mental note to tell him of Harry's attempts to say "Grandpa".  
  
He took Harry into the bathroom and when he was finished he carried him out to the table in the sitting area. It was nearly dinnertime and he thought he'd place their orders early. He called Dobby and made his request. He reminded the house-elf to cut Harry's dinner into little pieces.  
  
Albus returned then, still humming happily to himself. He had just had a very entertaining conversation with Professor Flitwick about his plans for the year's classes. Flitwick had told him about a particularly memorable class when some of Professor Snape's more sullen Slytherins had been slightly heavy handed with their cheering charms and had ended up skipping around the classroom and giggling madly until they wore off.  
  
"Well how is our little one?" Dumbledore asked brightly. Snape was now sitting at the table with Harry on his lap.  
  
"He seems to be quite happy," reported the younger wizard, "He has spent his time trying to talk. I am now 'Dada' and you are 'Gaga' Enjoy. " He smirked at his father who hmphed.  
  
Dobby chose that moment to appear with the food. "This is for Harry Potter sirs," he said happily, "Nice potatoes, vegetables and chicken cut up as Professor Snape asked."  
  
"Thank you Dobby." said Severus and attempted to set Harry in a nearby chair to make it easier to feed him. Harry was having none of it however; he whimpered and clutched at his father's robes.  
  
"Why don't you hold him and I'll feed him," suggested Albus seeing Severus's worried look, "When he's finished I'll take him and you can eat."  
  
"All right." agreed Severus  
  
Albus sat beside him and proceeded to feed his grandson for the second time that day. Harry ate everything he was given. The headmaster even managed to eat his dinner while he fed Harry.  
  
"Practice child," he smirked at his son, "Though you were smaller and at least sat in a high-chair." Severus glared at him.  
  
"All right Father. I get the point." He huffed. It was Dumbledore's turn to double over laughing. Harry clapped his hands and laughed with him.  
  
"Your Daddy gets very grumpy, doesn't he?" Albus chuckled as he took Harry back into his arms.  
  
Severus gave his father a truly evil smile. "Just remember who brews the potions around here," he said in a silky voice, "I have a few little experiments I've always wanted to try. I'd watch your drinks if I were you."  
  
The headmaster had the grace to look slightly alarmed.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

The Effects of a Spell-CHAPTER 2  
  
WARNING-Small OOTP spoiler.  
  
That evening Albus and Severus were sitting in comfortable chairs by the fire. Harry was sleeping peacefully in his father's arms.  
  
"Well he is bound to be tired," remarked Dumbledore, "After all the energy he used playing in the bath."  
  
"Splashing us you mean," Severus snorted, "Why on earth did you think that a toy watering can would make a good bath toy?"  
  
"Well now, you must admit that he enjoyed himself," the headmaster's eyes twinkled, "Thank Merlin for drying charms."  
  
"The potion Kit gave Harry must have acted quickly," the dark haired wizard mused.  
  
Seri and Kit had visited a couple of hours before to examine Harry. After a lengthy scan Seri confirmed their suspicions that the boy had regressed to infancy. She guessed between 12 and 15 months old.  
  
"You two are going to be busy," Kit smirked.  
  
"Perhaps we'll have you baby-sit Kitiara." said Severus with a glint in his eye.  
  
"Sorry no can do," Kit answered smugly, "My sister and I have more work to do with the Aurors. You can let us know how it goes Sev."  
  
The Potions Master glared at her.  
  
"One day you'll have children of your own." he warned.  
  
Seri sat with Harry in her arms for a while. She talked to him and played with him. Harry seemed to enjoy himself immensely.  
  
"Perhaps it is my sister who is heading for motherhood," Kit commented, "What do you think Professor Snape?"  
  
This time she earned glares from both Severus and Seri.  
  
"Well I think we had better go," said Seri reluctantly, "Let us know immediately if there are any problems."  
  
"Thank you ladies." Albus said warmly as he showed them out.  
  
"No doubt he'll be feeling better in a day or two," Albus passed Severus a mug of hot chocolate that had just appeared on the table beside him, "We'll have to make sure he stays in bed then as the Healers told us. I have a feeling he'll be as much of a handful as you are on these occasions child."  
  
"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." said Severus primly sounding uncannily like Percy Weasley.  
  
Dumbledore smiled but refrained from further comment. Instead he picked up a Transfiguration textbook and began to read avidly.  
  
Severus leaned back, Harry still held tightly to him. He had never felt so content. He had his father and son at his side and wanted nothing more than to bask in the warm feeling it gave him. A gentle pat on the shoulder roused him from his daze.  
  
"I think it is time we all went to bed child." his father said softly.  
  
"Mmm." agreed Severus and he stood up carefully so as not to wake the sleeping Harry.  
  
Going to the bedroom, Albus pulled back the covers on the large four poster bed, and helped Severus arrange Harry carefully in the bed, his father and grandfather on either side of him. They both kissed their little one on the forehead and bade each other goodnight.  
  
Later that night Severus Snape-Dumbledore woke with a start. Looking around he wondered what had woken him. He did not have to wonder for long however, Harry was twitching and whimpering in his sleep. Whatever his son was dreaming was not pleasant. He was about to try waking him when he caught sight of two concerned blue eyes looking at him.  
  
"No Severus," Albus rubbed his eyes and sat up waving some lights on, "We must find out what is troubling him." He gave his son a meaningful look and at once Severus understood. Joining hands they pointed their wands at Harry and whispered "Legilemens!"  
  
At once they were plunged into Harry's dream. They felt warmth fading away and soon saw the menacing figure of Lord Voldemort approach.  
  
"Silly girl. You got what you deserved," cackled the high cold voice, "Now for you." He pointed his wand at Harry and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVA!"  
  
Severus and Albus were overcome with Harry's terror as the green light shot towards him. Abruptly the dream ended and they were thrust back into the present, gasping for breath.  
  
Harry was screaming, "Mama! Mama!" and thrashing around in the bed as he held his scar. Severus reached out to comfort him but he flinched.  
  
"Harry? Little one? It is all right. Shhh my darling you are safe." he soothed with his velvety voice. It took a little more coaxing before Harry opened his wide tear-filled eyes. Severus wasted no time in gathering his child up into a warm embrace. Harry was now sobbing hysterically.  
  
"Shshshshsh childing. I have you now. There is nothing to fear. Daddy and Grandpa are with you." He rocked Harry back and forth as he continued to comfort. Harry's crying lessened slightly but he was still shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"He needs a calming potion child," said Albus as he rubbed his grandson's back, "That must have been incredibly traumatic for him."  
  
He went to his potions cabinet and looked around. "Severus I have none here. Do you have any in the dungeons?"  
  
"I should have," Severus had to talk loudly over Harry's crying, "It's best I get it though. I changed the arrangement of my stores a bit."  
  
Albus came over and carefully took Harry from Severus who got up quickly and left for the potions classroom. While he was gone Albus continued to soothe and reassure Harry that he was safe.  
  
"There there my little pet. Daddy will be back soon with some nice medicine for you," he cooed running a wrinkled hand through Harry's sleep-tousled hair, "We'll get you a nice cup of warm milk too. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Shh shh my poor little fire baby."  
  
Severus returned in record time with a calming potion and a goblet. Dumbledore adjusted harry carefully in his arms so the boy could drink it. The Potions Master held it to Harry's lips.  
  
"Drink up Childing. That's a good boy." he coaxed and Harry gulped back the potion. Albus used the purple bell to summon Dobby and within minutes the helpful house-elf returned with two mugs of hot chocolate and a child's cup filled with warm milk. Severus held the cup while Harry drank. He watched as the child's eyes began to close.  
  
"I added a mild dreamless sleeping draught." He whispered as Dumbledore rocked the child into a deeper slumber. They tucked him back into bed and sat sipping their chocolate.  
  
"Thank Merlin he's all right, " said Severus, "He really frightened me."  
  
"Yes it was horrid," said the Headmaster, "It was probably more powerful because Harry was seeing it through the mind of his younger self. The memories and feelings were so clear." He ran a hand idly through his beard.  
  
"Well I think we should sleep Iceling," he took his son's hand and squeezed it, "Thanks to your potion little Harry will. We can consult Seri and Kit tomorrow when they return from the Aurors."  
  
"Good idea." Severus lay down again and pulled Harry to him. One of the boy's hands reached out and gripped his robes, holding fast. Albus cuddled behind his grandson so he was completely surrounded by warmth. Settling down once again they drifted into a restful sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Effects of a Spell  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
The next morning the Dumbledore's family bedroom was bathed in sunshine. Although the summer was drawing to a close the warm weather had not disappeared. Albus awoke first and sat up carefully, not wanting to wake the other inhabitants of the bed. They made a lovely picture. Severus was curled protectively around Harry and the dark-haired child had buried his face into his father's chest. Further examination reassured Albus that he was sleeping peacefully.  
  
A tapping noise at the window alerted the headmaster to the fact that his morning post had arrived. He let the owl in and unfastened the letters from his leg. The bird pecked his hand hopefully and he fished around in his bedside locker for some owl treats. He rang for Dobby who appeared seconds later. Seeing that the others were asleep the house-elf toned down his normally exuberant manner. Albus ordered some tea to wake him up and began to read his letters.  
  
About fifteen minutes later Albus felt the first stirrings in the bed. Severus opened his eyes and quickly shut them again at the bright sunshine. He reopened them slowly to let them adjust.  
  
"Good morning child," his father said with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, "Sleep well?"  
  
Severus hmphed at him and then smiled, "Very well actually Father." he answered.  
  
He sat up slowly, trying not to disturb his sleeping son. When Harry felt the warm 'pillow' shift however, he whimpered and pulled closer, putting his head on Severus's lap. The man smiled softly and stroked the messy raven hair.  
  
"He seems quite content," remarked Dumbledore, "Thank goodness you added that Dreamless Sleeping Draught to his milk last night."  
  
"Yes I was worried he wouldn't sleep properly even with the potion," mused the Potions Master, "We can discuss it all with the twins. They are supposed to be back today, aren't they?"  
  
"About lunchtime I think," answered Albus, "They had training this morning I believe."  
  
Just then Harry shifted again and opened his wide green eyes. He looked around blearily.  
  
"Hello my child," Severus greeted him gently, "Did you have a nice rest?" Harry's response was to reach his arms up in a childish request to be held. Severus pulled him onto his lap and cuddled him as he rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes with the backs of his hands and again surveyed his environment.  
  
"Gaga." he said when he saw Albus. The old man reached over and stroked his cheek. "Hello my little one," he smiled, "What about some breakfast?" he held out his hand and the purple bell appeared once more.  
  
Dobby took their order and in a matter of minutes was back with cereal and buttered toast. Harry reached for the bowl curiously and knocked it, spilling some cereal on the duvet. He pulled back and began to shake a little, eyes wide.  
  
"What is he expecting to happen?" Albus wondered but aloud he said, "No harm done Fireling. Look."  
  
He waved his wand and the mess disappeared. Harry looked up carefully.  
  
"It's all right child," Severus soothed as he cuddled him, "Would you like some cereal?"  
  
Harry forgot his fear at the sound of the soft voices and allowed his grandfather to feed him. After breakfast Albus and Severus washed and dressed their little one and brought him back into the bedroom. Harry was much more awake and aware than he had been the previous day. He looked around the room with innocent curiosity and spotted a shelf of toys beside the bed. He looked longingly at them.  
  
Severus saw the look and when he had returned Harry to the bed he brought over a little tray on legs. Placing it over the child's knees he put some toys on it. There were brightly coloured blocks and a toy broom, which flew around a little when its button was pressed. Harry was delighted with this and sent it zooming around the room, almost knocking off his grandfather's glasses again.  
  
"You should put an unbreakable charm on those Father," Severus chuckled as he sent the broomstick back to Harry. The boy clapped and laughed. Albus pushed his glasses up again and watched his little grandson.  
  
"Well he certainly seems happy," he said, "I suppose at that stage in his life he hadn't been long with the Dursleys."  
  
Harry started on hearing that name and dropped the broom, looking frightened.  
  
Dumbledore mentally kicked himself both for spoiling his grandson's happy mood and for leaving him with those awful people in the first place. He sat down at Harry's side and Severus sat at the other.  
  
"It's all right little one," he said gently stroking the soft hair. He picked up a child's book beside him and showed it to Harry.  
  
"Why don't I read you a story hmm? Would you like that?" Harry liked the warm voice and the kind blue eyes. He wanted nothing more than to be held gently and spoken to in a loving tone. He was used to the sharp voices of his aunt and uncle. Albus read this in the child very clearly and he responded by gathering him into his arms and kissing the top of his head. Harry snuggled closer to him and put his fingers in his mouth.  
  
This action combined with his wide innocent gaze made him look years younger. Severus felt all his protective instincts rising. He reached over and took Harry's hand earning a smile.  
  
Albus opened the book and selected a story about a little boy who got a broom for his birthday and was learning to fly. There were lots of pictures of the boy flying around. Harry was enthralled and Albus was sharply reminded of the time his Severus was two and had studied the book with the same excitement.  
  
Eventually Harry became tired and pushed the book away with a little whimper.  
  
"Dada." he wailed and held up his arms to Severus.  
  
""Come here my Childing. It's all right." Severus soothed and Albus helped him to wrap some blankets around the boy. Harry quieted when he was securely in his father's arms and felt the man rock him back and forth while humming gently. He closed his eyes and smiled in contentment before drifting into slumber.  
  
He was still sleeping soundly when the twins arrived at lunchtime. Severus stroked his face and called to him in a singsong voice to rouse him. Harry eventually opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
"Hello child," said Seri gently, sitting down beside them on the bed, "Will you come and sit with me so I can have a look at you?"  
  
Harry looked into her green eyes and a memory awakened in his innocent baby's mind.  
  
"Mama!" he cried reaching out happily to Seri who was so shocked she almost fell off the bed. Recovering herself quickly she gently took the boy into her arms.  
  
"Could be the eyes that made him think that," Kit teased, "Or it could be the fact that you and Sevvie are so cute together."  
  
Seri gave her sister a quick look of reproach before returning her attention to the child she held, scanning him carefully.  
  
"Did he sleep we last night?" she asked Severus who had just given Kit his Instant Death Glare Grade 10. The dark haired woman merely smiled back unabashed.  
  
"No actually," he answered, "He had an awful nightmare. Father and I used Occlumency to enter the dream. It concerned the Dark Lord and Lily and James."  
  
"Oh how horrible!" exclaimed Kit and Seri clutched Harry more tightly.  
  
"I suppose it is to be expected," she said sadly, "A memory like that is bound to leave its mark."  
  
"Yes," said Albus, "He was clutching his scar when it was over but I think that it was merely due to remembered pain rather than any present attack from Voldemort."  
  
"You poor baby." Kit cooed at Harry, ruffling his hair. Harry did not understand what was happening but he was overjoyed at all the new attention and he gave Kit a smile worthy of an angel. She responded by kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"I said it before and I'll say it again. My child has some Slytherin in him," declared Severus.  
  
Albus chuckled and didn't argue this time. He was beginning to see his son's point.  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks for all reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Effects of a Spell  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By the next day Harry was feeling much more energetic and like all young children he wanted to explore. Albus and Severus found that they had to childproof the bedroom after Harry had tried to drink a bottle of the Draught of Peace that Severus had mistakenly left on a table by the window. At that stage however, both father and grandfather would not have minded something to calm the rambunctious child down. Seri had instructed them to keep him in bed as much as possible but this was extremely difficult.  
  
Seri and Kit called in to see Harry around midday.  
  
"Don't give him any more of that Kitiara," commanded Severus, "He'll be swinging from the lights."  
  
Kit just laughed and gave Harry his cup of energy potion. He looked up at her and smiled innocently.  
  
"You wouldn't do that would you?" she cooed at him.  
  
Severus and Albus looked at each other knowingly.  
  
"You'll have to keep a careful eye on him," warned the golden haired Healer once she had completed her scan, "He is beginning to recover and is a lot more aware of his surroundings. He'll want to investigate. That is why nothing should be left lying around that he should not have."  
  
Here she gave the Potions Master a reproving look and he felt suitably chastised.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he is feeling more normal tomorrow," remarked Kit, "His levels have risen dramatically. That doesn't mean he shouldn't rest though." she finished.  
  
When the twins left Severus and Albus played with Harry. His favourite toys were the coloured blocks (which he loved to knock over) and the little broomstick. His chief fascination however, was his grandfather's long beard. He pulled it to examine it more closely making Albus wince and Severus chuckle.  
  
After lunch Dumbledore left for Diagon Ally. He had ordered some new robes from Madam Milkin's and wanted to collect them. Harry was sleeping peacefully, tired from his previous exuberance.  
  
"I think I'll sleep as well," Severus decided, "Who knew looking after young children would be so much work?" He lay down next to his son and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
When Harry awoke it was very quiet. He looked around the room and saw that his Daddy was asleep. He tried poking him a couple of times to wake him but to no avail. The man just sighed and turned over in his sleep.  
  
Harry was bored. He wanted to play. Taking another look around he spotted something very interesting. The bedroom door was open. He wanted to go out and Daddy was sleeping so.  
  
On descent from the bed Harry quickly realised that he could crawl. Armed with this exciting knowledge he moved quickly into the sitting room. He saw his grandfather's rocking chair and the lunch table at the other end of the room. He saw that this door too was open. Passing through it he found himself in a very interesting room. It was circular and full of very pretty glass toys. He heard some noises above him and glancing up he saw lots of men and women sleeping in picture frames. Once again, n open door at the other side of the room intrigued him and he crawled towards it.  
  
This time he found himself on a set of stairs and they were moving around and down. He clapped and laughed to himself in excitement.  
  
"Fy Fy!" he giggled likening the motion to that of the toy broom he loved.  
  
The stone gargoyle sprang aside as he reached the bottom of the stairs and let the boy pass through.  
  
Now he was in a long corridor with high windows. The sun streamed through them lighting up the ground below. He crawled quickly down the deserted hall and took the direction of the dungeons where his father used to reside.  
  
Harry heard a "Meaow" in the distance. He knew that noise. It was a cat and he liked cats. He moved more quickly and suddenly a thin grey cat with lamp- like eyes appeared in front of him.  
  
"Kitty!" he shrieked happily and grabbed he up in his arms. The cat yowled in outrage.  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore returned to his rooms. He had left Diagon Ally in rather a hurry due to a nagging feeling of uncertainty that he had not been able to shake off. He was very surprised to find his office door open and moreso the connecting doors to his rooms. He had warned Severus about that before. He did not want Peeves running amok in his quarters. Moving through his rooms he found that the bedroom door was also open. He saw his son sleeping soundly in the bed and no sign of his grandson.  
  
Not one to panic he carefully searched the room for the child. Harry may be hiding, he thought.  
  
"Harry," he called softly, "Where are you Fireling? Come out and see what Grandpa brought home for you."  
  
Receiving no response he went to his son and shook his shoulder.  
  
"Child? Wake up!" he called. Severus opened his eyes and looked at his father in confusion.  
  
"Father," he said groggily, "Harry and I were just having a rest.  
  
"Harry is gone Severus." said Albus in a more worried tone than he had intended.  
  
Severus shot up in the bed as if an electric current had passed through him.  
  
"WHAT?" he exclaimed, "Where could he go?" He spotted the open doors.  
  
"Oh no." he moaned.  
  
They searched the tower for Harry and when that proved fruitless they moved down to the corridor below.  
  
"Severus go and check the Entrence Hall and the Great Hall. I hope the front doors are not open but if they are you'll have to search the grounds. Get some house-elves to help you."  
  
With that he hurried off in the direction of the dungeons. Rounding the second corridor he heard a voice shout "Potter!"  
  
*******  
  
The Hogwarts caretaker, Argus Filch, was not in a good mood; of course he rarely was unless he had just found another reason for Dumbledore to rid the school of his archenemy Peeves the poltergeist. On this occasion however, Filch was in a particularly bad mood. He had just cleaned the school until it was spotless and now those little brats (students) would be coming back to mess it up again.  
  
"The best type of school is one with no rotten kids." he thought sourly.  
  
Even though he was approaching the second floor he heard the yowl of his beloved pet Mrs Norris. He had always used his sharp hearing to full advantage.  
  
"Ruddy Peeves again!" he thought angrily, "When will Dumbledore throw him out?"  
  
Running back down to the floor below he wheezed, "I'm coming my sweet!"  
  
*******  
  
Harry had just received the shock of his life; he had picked up the nice kitty and pulled her tail to see what it was for when she shot out a paw and scratched his hand, yowling in fury. Whimpering, Harry quickly let go of her. The cat hissed and ran to her master who was coming around the corner. Filch snatched her up in his arms and saw Harry sitting on the ground.  
  
"Potter!" he shouted, "How DARE you attack my cat! I know you tried to kill her before. I'll tell the Headmaster about this."  
  
"Argus," came a sharp voice and he looked up to see Professor Dumbledore approaching.  
  
"Professor," he began angrily, "Potter has attacked my cat again. He should be punished."  
  
"Harry did not attack your cat the last time. He is unwell at present and not aware of what he is doing. I am sure he did not intend to hurt Mrs Norris."  
  
He looked down at his grandson who had pressed himself against the wall and put his arms over his head in a gesture of complete fright.  
  
"We will discuss this later Argus if you wish," he said tersely, "Perhaps you would return to whatever you were doing in the meantime."  
  
Filch stormed off with his cat in his arms muttering furiously under his breath.  
  
*******  
  
The shock of Mrs Norris's attack was nothing to the shock of hearing a loud voice shouting "Potter!"  
  
"Man cross again," he thought as images of a purple-faced Vernon Dursley filled his mind.  
  
"How DARE you attack my cat!" Harry didn't understand the words but the tone terrified him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and covered his head, expecting blows to rain down on him.  
  
Suddenly he heard a new voice, one that he recognised. He was too afraid to look up but he could hear the sound of footsteps leaving. The new voice was closer to him now, talking softly and it lessened his fears.  
  
*******  
  
Albus was more than a little concerned when his grandson curled up in fright. He had seen this reaction before in his Severus and he knew it to be the sign of an abused child. He wasted no time in getting rid of Filch. Perhaps he had been a little sharp but at that moment, he did not really care.  
  
Kneeling down in front of Harry he tried to coax the boy out of his ball.  
  
"Harry? It's Grandpa. No need to be afraid now. No one is going to hurt you. I promise child."  
  
Eventually Harry looked up, his eyes shining with tears. He saw his Grandpa and crawled towards him. Albus gathered him up and held him tightly as he comforted him.  
  
"Sshhh. It's all right now my baby bird. You are safe. I'm here. I'm here." Albus crooned as he rocked and petted his distraught grandson.  
  
When Harry had calmed a little the Headmaster summonsed Dobby and told him to find Severus and tell him that Harry was safe. That done he used a slight levitation spell to lift the boy and brought him up to his tower. As he walked, he murmured comforting nonsense in his ear to keep him calm.  
  
Settling down on a comfy couch by the fire he examined Harry. He was concerned that the boy's little escapade had depleted his energy. Harry did indeed look exhausted and had a nasty scratch on his right hand. Dumbledore conjured a damp cloth to clean the cut.  
  
There now, all finished," he said gently, "She gave you a nasty scratch didn't she? Most people don't try to pick her up you know." The headmaster's eyes twinkled and he kissed Harry on the forehead. The child buried his face in his grandfather's robes. Albus rocked him and he put his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when:  
  
"HARRY!" Severus ran into the room and almost bounded over to them .It was strange to see the normally calm and composed Potions Master in such a panic.  
  
"Severus calm down," said Albus softly, "Harry is fine I assure you but you'll frighten him."  
  
The younger wizard took a few minutes to calm himself while Albus rocked Harry in an effort to keep him relaxed. Severus then reached out to stroke his son's cheek. The child looked sleepily at him.  
  
"Dada." He murmured. The headmaster told Severus to sit beside him and he handed him his grandson. Harry soon fell asleep cradled in his father's arms.  
  
"Where was he?" Severus finally asked his father.  
  
"Just above the dungeons," answered Albus, "I think he wanted to play with Mrs Norris. She was not amused by all accounts and nor was our caretaker."  
  
He relayed Filch's reaction and Severus looked outraged.  
  
"Wait until I see him." He snarled in an uncanny return to his former sour self. Harry whimpered and he tamped his anger down, hushing his child softly.  
  
"I think I'll deal with Mr Filch Iceling," said Albus calmly, "I don't want to find bits of him in glass jars in your office." His eyes twinkled.  
  
That thought made Severus chuckle.  
  
Harry woke at dinnertime and let his father feed him. Afterwards they gave him a soothing bath and he smiled angelically at them.  
  
"You weren't so innocent this afternoon Fire Child," Severus mock-scolded as he dressed his son for bed, "Going off like that. I'll have to keep a closer eye on you."  
  
"Yeah." said Harry as he leaned his head on his father's shoulder.  
  
Albus could only laugh at the look of shock on his son's face. No, the Sorting Hat never did make mistakes.  
  
A/N: One final scene to go. Thanks for all reviews 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Harry sat quietly with Albus while Severus prepared for bed. They had just settled Harry under the covers when he whimpered and grabbed his grandfather's long beard.  
  
"What is it little one?" asked the headmaster in alarm wondering if he had missed an injury from Harry's earlier adventure. He took the boy back into his arms.  
  
"Fy Fy!" said Harry looking into the blue eyes for understanding.  
  
Both men looked at the child blankly for a moment. Suddenly Severus exclaimed "Oh I see. Accio!"  
  
The Quidditch storybook came flying across the room and into his hand.  
  
"Book fy!" shrieked Harry in delight as he bounced in Albus's arms. The old man thanked Merlin that he'd put his glasses safely away.  
  
"Yes Harry," smiled Severus, "Now would you like me to read you the story?"  
  
Harry crawlwd over to his father and snuggled comfortably in his arms running his fingers through the ends of the man's long black hair. Severus began to read;  
  
"Once upon a time there was a little boy called Mundugnus who wanted a broom for his birthday."  
  
"I so want to fly," he told his mother.  
  
"I believe that little boy did get to fly," said Albus with a snort, "On illegal magic carpets."  
  
"Shh father! You're making me lose my dramatic edge," Severus pretended to growl though he was hiding his laughter with difficulty.  
  
Hen the story was finished Harry looked up pleadingly at his father.  
  
"I get boom? I fy?" he asked.  
  
"You cause enough trouble on the ground Fire Child. I'm not giving you a broomstick until you are older."  
  
Harry pouted and then yawned widely, too tired to worry about it further.  
  
"All right Childing, time for bed," said Severus softly as he tucked Harry back under the covers. He and Albus lay down beside him.  
  
"Bad man fy," murmured Harry. Severus looked confused. Albus thought for a moment before he realised what the child meant.  
  
"Mr Filch? No my pet, he was using those brooms to clean with."  
  
"Perhaps that would be a good payback for Filch," mused Severus, "Have him supervise a Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match."  
  
"All those students too far out of his reach to punish," chuckled Albus, "It's probably his worst nightmare."  
  
"He could always get Mrs Norris to help," said Severus with a feral grin, "I'd love to see her on a broomstick."  
  
By this time both men were laughing uncontrollably and although Harry didn't really understand why, he laughed too.  
  
"Kitty Fy," he said and they all chuckled again.  
  
"Oh Harry. What are we going to do with you," smiled Albus as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. He reached out and ruffled the boy's hair. Harry smiled sweetly and buried his face in his father's chest. He was soon asleep.  
  
"Well now Severus. That was a useful course on looking after little ones, wasn't it?" Albus teased, "Very helpful for later on. Don't you think?"  
  
"Hmph. You've been talking to Kit too much," sulked the younger man.  
  
"We'll see Iceling," his father answered.  
  
With that, they made themselves comfortable and joined Harry in slumber. 


End file.
